In My Eyes: Savannah's Story
by HollyWill 4ever
Summary: Savannah is the daughter of Will and Terri. See how her life goes starting from Pilot to the current episode. Read&Review :)
1. Pilot

**So I made this character up and thought I share it! Obviously some of the dialogue is going to change. This might have some dumb moments, but it'll get better. Also I kind of wished Ryder was a junior, but since he's a sophomore I changed this storyline for future episodes. So that's why he's in 8****th**** grade in this. Story starts off as season 1, like by episode. Anyway enjoy it! Do I really need to say I don't own GLEE? Cause, sadly, I don't.**

Hi, my name is Savannah Brianne Schuester. I am fourteen years old and I attend Lima Middle School. My parents are Terri DelMonico and Will Schuester. My parents had me when they were nineteen. So I have the "talk" every once in a while. My dad and I have a great relationship. I can confide to him….on certain subjects, though. Unlike, me and my mom; the only thing I talked about to her is the personal stuff. My life is kind of normal. I deal with teenager stuff everyday like the next girl.

So it's the first day of my 8th grade year, and its going smoothly. I headed into the lobby to meet my friends: Vanessa Johnson, Jenna Ernest, and Ryder Lynn. As we figured out where our lockers were, I saw some guy from our grade. He was a jock; I can sense it for some reason. He smiled at me, devilishly. I smiled back.

So, my mom found a loop hole in one of the laws, which I can work at a business thingy-bobber. So I work at Sheets 'N' Things. She doesn't pay me upfront, but she gives me allowance for doing what I need/supposed to do. It really gets interesting in here. One time a drunken guy had come in here and asked Zara, she works at the register, if she had any shoes for him to eat. Her face was priceless; other than that it's quite boring here. Right now I'm supposed to fold sheets, but, being the lazy person I am, I just don't want to walk over there. Instead I'm talking to Selena, a 16-year-old greeter, who doesn't feel like greeting people…more like every day. I get distracted by my mom teaching Howard Bamboo how to fold a fitted sheet. "I can't do this, I'm dyslexic," he says. "Maybe I should stick to towels and washcloths."

"Howard, if you can't fold a fitted sheet you cannot work at Sheets 'N' Things." My mom replies, stern. The front bell dinged. "Associate's return," I heard Brian yelled. "Go!" She yelled at Howard. "And make sure she has a receipt." Howard walked off and my mom shook her head. Then my dad came up to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey there handsome," My mom replied. They kissed.

"Rose beef on pumpernickel, your favorite."

"Oh does it have mayo?"

My dad kind of look nervous, then he replied: "uhh…yeah?"

"Will! If I get my diabetes back I can't get pregnant." Yes they are trying to have another kid. I thought I was fine enough, but I guess they just want to feel like they had a kid at the right time I guess. "What's wrong with you?"

My dad sighed. "Yeah, so I'm going to be late for a couple weeks? I'm monitoring afterschool detention."

"What?"

"I had to make a deal with Figgins to keep Glee Club." My dad runs a thing call Glee Club. Never heard of one or seen one. He calls them "The New Directions".

"But Will, I'm on my feet 2 hours a day, three times a week here-"wow that's a lot of work, I rolled my eyes. "-now I have to go home and cook dinner for me and Savannah?"

Howard walked back to them. "This lady asked if she can return these sheets, but something tells me we got another bed wetter."

My mom turns to my dad and says: "See what I have to deal with here, hmm?" She then sees me and says: "Savannah, get back to work." So I went around the corner and "worked". Then I heard my dad talking to Sandy Ryerson. He's our best costumer; even though he is crazy. By the sounds of it, it's getting weird over there. So I decided to go over there. As I walked up to them, I heard Sandy tell Zach that the toilet seat cover looks like barf.

"How may I help you, Mr. Ryerson," I asked him. I notice my dad mouthing "thank you."

"Savannah, what does this look like to you," Sandy said as he holds up the toilet seat cover. I don't blame him, it's ugly looking.

"That makes me want to barf on it." And I wasn't lying.

I was doing homework in the living room. My parents are in my mom's craft room doing a puzzle or something "creative" what my mom likes to call it. It was all quiet till I heard my parents start yelling. They do this a lot. One minute they kiss and tell each other they love them. The next they fight over the stupidest stuff. They act like a bunch of middle schoolers.

My dad is at Carmel High School with his glee club as a "field trip". Something about being "the" team to beat at Nationals. It's been five hours so it must be over soon. My mom is putting up a "congratulations" banner in the dining room. I sometimes worry about this woman. I mean what is with "congratulations"? What's there to congratulate? My dad came into the door and saw the banner. He looked confused like I was when I saw it.

"This is amazing, Terri," he told my mom. "But what's the congratulations for? The kids haven't won anything yet."

"I'm pregnant," she said, smiling.

He laughed, and then he looked serious. "Are you serious," he asked. "Terri, don't you mess with me." She smiled big. "Oh my god, I can't believe it. We're going to have another baby." They laughed and kissed.

I knew my life would be different.

**Again I apologize for the small dumb moments or cringing moments or whatever XD. Anyway review please! Thanks.**


	2. Showmance

**Thanks for reading the previous chapter/episode **** Made my day! 3 anyway don't forget to Review after you are done also. I don't own Glee…blah blah blah.**

So we are sitting in some random house, looking at some random diagram of a house, listening to some random lady talking about "slice of the American dream." I can tell my dad is not so happy being here, either, or is he nervous? Oh well, either way I'm stuck in this boring situation.

"I got a question about the trees," my mom started asking. Why does she want to know about the trees? "It's been my personal dream to cut down my own Christmas tree-"What the hell mom? "-and do they come in different colors-"seriously? "-obviously we are extending our family and I have a great sense that it might be a girl."

I guess this all started when my Aunt Kendra came over for Sunday brunch. My cousins: the Guardi triplets; were running around the whole apartment, not eating, shredding our pillows, I mean how can they keep calm during this chaos? Luckily I took an Advil before they came. I had to babysit them a lot in the past, but I am not used to them.

"I just don't understand where you're going to put the nursery," My Aunt Kendra stated to my mom.

My mom replied with: "I know right?"

"We have a second bedroom," my dad said, looking annoyed. I laugh a little. Like you can't really blame him can you?

"No, Terri, you cannot give up your craft room," Aunt Kendra protested. "A mother needs her respite. That craft room is the only thing that's going to keep you from going all Susan Smith on that little angel." Then she turns to my dad and says: "Post-partum runs in our family." Then my Uncle Phil gets up from the table, which causes my Aunt Kendra to stare at him and asks: "Where do you think you're going?"

Nervously, my uncle replies "The bathroom. All that bran-"

"No, you can't, Kyle needs his inhaler." He sat back down.

***Back to present time***

"This banner was made my Ecuadorian children," the lady said. Really this is a weird person.

"This sounds great, Terri," My dad told my mom. "But there are nine foreclosures on our street. Why not try those?"

"I'm not raisin our baby in a used home," She replied. "They're not clean. Look at this sun nook isn't it beautiful?" It was.

"Is it extra?" my dad asks nervously.

"The price in the brochure is for the basic model, everything else is a la carte," The lady said. "The grand foyer is an extra 14,000; and the sun nook is an extra 24." My dad put his hand on his forehead and looked frustrated. "I'll let you two talk." She then walked off.

"We can't afford this, Ter," my dad had said.

"We already did the math, Will," My mom said. "All we need to do is give up Applebee's and not run the AC for the first couple of summers."

"But I love Applebee's," I protested.

"Well we can't afford it."

"Well we obviously can't afford the sun nook or the grand foyer, if we bite off more we can chew, we'll lose everything. We need to pick one." He said.

"Come here, I got something to show you." We then walked into some pink bedroom with a sign that says "A Princess Sleeps Here".

"This is where our daughter or gay son will sleep-"I rolled my eyes, my dad nudges me. I smiled. "-I was thinking we could put one of those small pianos in here and you guys can play songs for me."

"That's great; Terri, but we still can't afford everything."

"It's my very own Sophie's Choice." My mom put her hand on her heart and looked hurt. My dad rolled his eyes and I nudged him. He smiled.

"Fine," my mom finally says. "I'm going to give up the grand foyer for the sun nook, but I need the polish door handles." My dad sighed. "Think of our future, Will."

"Let's go sign those papers," My dad kissed mine and my mom's head.

**Hope you like this chapter! Comment please **


	3. Acafellas

We were sitting at the dining room table with my grandparents. We sometimes have these dinners, but it's really rare. My grandpa works at an insurance company and my grandmother does nothing except drink.

"When did you start cooking, Terri," My grandmother asks my mom.  
"Oh it's nothing," My mom shrugged like it was nothing. She's not a very good cook... "Look out for bones." My grandma just looked at the plate, disgusted. I don't blame her... My parents look at each other and then my dad smiled.  
"I can't hold it in any longer," My dad suddenly said. He stood up with a wine class in his hand and said, "Mom, Dad, Terri's pregnant...It's a boy!" Both of my grandparents exclaimed.  
"What," My mom yelled. I don't know why she yelled 'what'.  
"Another grand-baby," My grandmother yelled with excitement.  
"Uh, honey," My mom asked my dad. "I thought we weren't going to tell anyone yet?" My dad just shrugged and smiled.  
"No worries," My grandfather started. "I spent months in the Hanoi Hamilton, never said a word, is that right, pumpkin?"  
"That's right doodle," Grandma replied.  
"Yeah, we are turning the craft room into a nursery," Mom said.  
"OHHH SHOW ME!" They walked off. Still don't believe my family's crazy? "Savvy, come join us!" I went with them and rolled my eyes.

***School***

I'm just sitting here in English. We have to write a short story this whole period, because our teacher is lazy as hell. Anyway, I'm in the same class as Austin Kamp. Remember that guy I mention? It's him. He is a jock; he's on the football team. I haven't really talked to him. I know this stuff, because we had to introduce ourselves to the class, which by the way is the most embarrassing thing ever. Anyway, he had moved here this past summer, maybe that's why I hadn't seen him before. I went back to my "story" which is really me writing down whatever comes to mind. She never reads our papers. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey," it was him, Austin. I have to admit he's cute. "You're Savannah, right?"

"Uh, yeah," I replied, nervously. Why am I nervous?

"Look, can I seat next to you from now on? That kid next to me keeps giving me the stink eye."

"Uh, sure you can."

"Cool." He sat down next to me. "So who's that group of friends you usually hang out with?"

"Uh, their names are Vanessa, Jenna and Ryder."

"So are you and this Ryder guy together?"

"No, we are best friends. We have been since Kindergarten."

"You know you're kind of cute."

I was speechless. Why was I speechless? The bell rang before I could reply.

***My house***

It's very hard to sleep at night when your dad has his "band" or "group" or whatever he wants to call them. Not only that, but I keep thinking about Austin. He said I was cute. Does that mean he like me?

***Benchwarmers Sports Bar***  
my dad made his own acapella group called the "Acafellas". That makes my theory about my family being crazy proven more. I got a chance to go to a bar, because of them, so I'm fine with it. They were performing "Poison" by Bell Di Voe. They are actually pretty good. My dad is actually a good singer. My grandparents are so excited to see them perform. They even have a CD. I'm really proud of him. I knew that if they hadn't had me he would be a big star, probably. I do sometimes think I ruin my parents' dreams for being born. And sometimes I get that feeling from my mom. I may seem all confident in myself, but really I have my downs. If only I can proof to my mom, that I wasn't a mistake.


	4. Preggers

***My House***

If I haven't proven that my family is crazy, this might change your mind. My mom is practicing giving birth on our living room. I REPEAT practicing giving birth on the LIVING room FLOOR. It was my Aunt Kendra's idea.

"You're doing great, baby. Just keep breathing," My dad said. I'm just surprised that he's a part of this.

"NO NO NO," Kendra said, frustrated. "Giving birth is now like how it is in the movies. It is bloody and bestial and you get poop all over your cowboy boots. Did you not learn anything when Savannah was born?"

"Don't' bring me into this," I said. Please?

"Well, I'm just trying to be supportive," My dad said, in his defense. "When we had Savannah it was last minute and I was always at school so I couldn't take these classes."

"I told you guys not to bring me into this," I said.

"Well, this isn't about you, Will," Aunt Kendra said.

"I'm sorry, Kendra when was I making this about me?"

"Ugh. You have to be liked, Will. You're nice and supportive and you avoid conflict."

My dad looked at my mom to see if it was true, she nod. Then he looked at me and I said: "kind of…"

"Your wife is going to be pushing a watermelon out of her boy howdy in five months. She doesn't need nice, she needs dolomites."

"I can be tough," my dad said, so sure of himself.

"Sure you can, sweetie." She then came down to their level and kneed down. "Okay, why don't you come on down here? I'm going to show you how to rub the gas bubbles out of your wife's stomach."

All of a sudden my mom started panicking. I think she's having an anxiety attack.

"I don't want him touching my stomach," my mom said. "I mean, maybe he would bruise the baby!" What the hell mom?

"What?" my dad looks as confused as I was.

"Honey, would you make me a BLT?"

"Uh, sure, but it's going to take a while."

"That's ok. Go with him, Savannah."

"Uh, ok." I followed my dad to the kitchen. He got the buns out; I got the lettuce and tomato out.

"I hope watching this doesn't make you want to have a baby," he said to me. Remember when I said they usually give me "the talk" every once in a while? This is one of those moments.

"Trust me after seeing that I probably won't be able to watch _Secret Life _anymore."

"Good, because you're my daughter and I don't want some guy to take advantage of you." He kissed my head. Then he walked back into the living room with two sandwiches. I heard a ding. I checked my phone. It was a text from Austin:

"_Hey I know this is out of nowhere, but do you want to go out?_"

My heart fluttered. My cheeks turn red. Why am I blushing over him?

"_Sure._" I replied.

***Few days later, at school***

I was at my locker getting my math book out. My friend, Vanessa came up to me.

"So I heard from a little birdie that you are dating Austin now," She asked. "Well are you?"

"Yes, I am," I said as I closed my locker. "Does it matter?"

"No, I just need to know everything it is that you do."

"Uh, stalker, much?"

"I meant, because I'm your best friend since 2nd grade."

"Well, my parents don't know yet."

"Are you actually hiding something from them?"

"No, I'm just waiting for the right time."

"What would your dad think?"

"He's going to be mad at first, but it's not like I'm really breaking any rules here." The bell rang. "I got to go to math, see you later?"

"Yeah, see you later."

***That night***

I was lying in bed looking at my phone. Austin and I have been texting non-stop all night. Thank god for unlimited texting. We had said goodnight already.

"How far along is she," I heard my mom said.

"A few weeks," I heard my dad reply. "It breaks my heart. I mean, they're scared to death. They're just kids. They can't raise a baby."

I wonder who they're talking about…

***Two days later***

My dad and I went to the football game to support the team, because apparently my dad helped them to dance their way to "victory"? My family is so weird. Anyway, we walked up the bleachers.

"Do you mind if we sit here," my dad asks some redhead.

"No," she said. "I don't mind."

"At least, we know it's clean."

"Yeah."

"Oh, Emma, this is my daughter, Savannah."

"Hi," she says to me as she extends her hand out for me to shake. I shake it and say hi back. A bad rendition of the National Anthem on the trumpet was playing. After that earsplitting moment, they started the game.

Only twenty seconds left of the game, they were getting beaten…pretty bad. They got in the position for the next play. All of a sudden an earsplitting feedback started to happen. Then the song "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on it)" came on and the football team started to do the dance! Everyone started to laugh and dance along. Afterwards, they snap the ball and got a touchdown!

Five seconds left of the game, if we make the field goal we win! This kid, I think his name is Kurt, goes up to the ball. He twirls around his hand to let the guy know to play the song. Kurt kicks the ball and…HE MAKES IT! That's the first game that William McKinley High School won!

**Review/comment please : )**


	5. The Rhodes Not Taken

***Diner***

Going to the diner every once in a while is actually really nice. We always get the same stuff. Mom always gets a salad that supposedly makes her stay "thin". I mean she is thin, but I'm sure they're something unhealthy in it; Dad always gets a hamburger and a side of fries; and I get the same thing as my dad except with a milkshake. I'm sitting next to my mom, who's eating about her third slice of grasshopper pie.

"Why haven't you been having morning sickness," My Dad asks my mom out of nowhere. "Quinn Fabray is upchucking every five minutes."

"That's good," She replies, excited. "That means the baby is not a Mongol."

"So is it bad that you're not?"

"No, sweetheart, you should ask Howard Bamboo about my Linda Blair impersonations every five minutes at work." This woman is so crazy that I have to keep repeating it, because it's hard not to mention it.

"So, Savannah how's school so far," Dad asks me, while eating a fry.

"Actually, I need to tell you guys something," I said. They both looked at me curious. "I have a boyfriend." My dad almost choked on his fries.

"You have a boyfriend, since when?"

"Last week…"

"You mean you kept it a secret for a week?"

"Oh, Will, get over it," My mom said. I was shocked was she actually sticking up for me? "Be surprise she even got a boyfriend." Never mind.

"Terri-"

"What?" A waiter, looks like in his twenties, came up to us.

"Anything else, guys?" He asks us.

"How about another piece of pie," My mom asked.

"What are you going for the record or something?"

"I'm with child." She put her hand on her stomach. He looked away, embarrassed.

"Hey I think I know you," Dad started to say. "Were you in my Spanish class?"

"Yeah a few years ago," The waiter replied. "I go to Carmel now."

My dad looked confused. "Didn't you graduate? You must be at least twenty-two-"

"Twenty-four, they keep failing me so I can stay in Vocal Adrenaline."

"Is that legal?"

"I don't know, I'm the only one who can do the triple flip."

"Yeah…how about that other piece of pie," My mom said, annoyed.

"How about it," he said as he left. My dad looked nervous.

"Honey, are you ok," My mom asked.

"Yeah," my dad replied. He ate a bit of the pie that was left.

***My Locker***

I was getting my stuff out of my locker when Ryder came up to me.

"Savannah," he started. "Why are you dating Austin?"

"Does it matter who I date," I asked.

"You know me; I only interfere when I feel you're in danger."

"Well, I'm fine, ok?"

"Maybe now, but not later."

"Ryder, calm down." I closed my locker. "Everything will be fine."

***WMHS***

It was the glee club's invitational and I thought I come to support my dad. I was in the auditorium waiting for it to start. The curtains went up. Some old lady started performing "Last Name" by Carrie Underwood. It ended and everyone clapped, I did too, but it should've been the actual members.

After the intermission, Emma sat next to me and said hi. I said hi back. Then my dad came by and sat next to us (me in the middle). He kissed my forehead. The music started. They started to perform "Somebody To Love" by Queen. They were amazing.

**Sorry for the late update, I had writer's block :/**


	6. Vitamin D

**So I'm at the point of writing a fanfiction where I start developing writer's block :/ No worries I am not giving up on all of you. Some chapters may be short for a while, but don't give up on me **

Lunch time in middle school is like walking through a piece of land filled with a bunch of dangerous animals. Seriously, trying to carry your lunch while walking through about a billion people tight into one room that supposedly can hold almost the whole school is messed up; whoever design cafeterias need a new floor plan. I guess it's worth it.

I walked over to a table where my friends are sitting. I sat down next to Vanessa. Austin came up to us. Ryder looked mad.

"Hey can I sit next to you, babe," Austin asked me.

"Uh, I guess," I replied looking at my friends. He sat down and put his arm around me. Vanessa just looked at me and smiled; Jenna looked confused; and Ryder looked mad, still. I just smiled, praying someone would speak up.

"So, Austin, what's up," Ryder asked, glaring at him. This is just great! Ryder made seem like being nice to Austin, but he obviously hates on him.

"Uh, not much," Austin replied, confused. I think Austin can sense Ryder doesn't like him.

That afternoon I had found out my mom got a new job. Why? I have no idea. Has to do something about my dad being stress over getting a second job. To be honest, I think it's because of her. Let's just keep that between us.

The next day in English, I was writing an essay on "The Boy in the Striped Pajamas" when Austin pulled up a seat in front of me.

"Hey," He said, while he smiled. Gosh his smile his makes me breathless.

"Hey," I replied.

"So does Ryder hate me or something?"

I scoffed. "No what makes you think that?"

"Savannah, I know you are lying."

My defenses are gone. "Ok, he does, but he is obviously jealous." I have no idea where that came from. Ryder being jealous is not him at all.

"Jealous of what," he asked, curious.

"You, because he likes me," I am probably the worst liar ever. Ryder doesn't like me. If Ryder found out, I am dead.

"I'm just surprised he hasn't asked you out yet." He kissed my cheek. "See you later babe."

Yep I am screwed.

What's worse than making up a lie which probably would end Ryder's rep and our friendship? Dinners at my house; ok maybe not, but I am trying to tell myself that it is. It has been awkward lately though. Ever since my mom started working at the high school, there has not been one word spoke at the table. I am never the one who speaks so that's mainly why. When we do speak at the table it's like this:

"Lots of ants on the sidewalks today," She would say.

"Pretty late in the season for that," He would reply with.

And I would be like; _this family gets weirder and weirder every day_.

I just feel bad for my little brother…oh yeah mom told dad we are having a little boy, so that means I. Am. Screwed. For those of you out there with a little brother, all I have to ask is…how do you survive?

The next day I just causally walk down the hallway, when abruptly Ryder shut my locker almost on my hand.

"I never pegged you as a liar," He says to me.

"Um, excuse me," I asked, but I know what he is trying to say.

"You told my mom about my math test saying I got an A+?"

Whew. "Oh yeah that? Well your mom had that looked in her eyes and I didn't want to disappoint you…what grade did you get?"

"C+. Thank god, because my mom would've killed you for making up a false accusation. She doesn't hate you for missing by two letters."

"Ok, that's good I guess." I laughed. "What's the point of almost tearing off my hand?"

"I wanted to scare you."

"Of…course."

"Well see ya Sav."

"See ya." That was so close.


	7. Throwdown

**I was reading this fanfiction and I thought I really need to update! I want to know what you guys think of Ryder's and Savannah's friendship, Savannah's and Austin's relationship, etc. Tell me what you guys like and don't. I love to hear what my readers think about my characters. (: Please review! (:**

I was sitting in the school library, working on my paper for English, which is about nothing—yet again. Jenna came up to me and sat down in front of me.

"When did you and Austin start dating," Jenna asked.

"Why is everyone asking me this," I asked.

"Just wanted to know, because he is cute, you are so lucky!"

"Thanks, Jenna. If only Ryder….and my dad felt that."

"It's not like you're pregnant or getting married…are you?"

"What, no?"

"Good, that would not be good."

"Yeah"

"Anyway about Ryder, don't listen to him. He just wishes he can date you!"

Did I hear that right? "Wait what?"

She covered up by saying, "Oh nothing…"

"Um…ok?" She got up and left. Wonder what that was about…

We were sitting in the kitchen eating dinner tonight; yeah we have two places to eat dinner at in this apartment. My mom is on the phone with my Aunt Kendra. I can hear my cousins yelling in the background. How they survive that? I have no idea.

"You're right," my mom replied. "Maybe we can use the money for the vaccines and use for the organic crib? What are the chances of the baby getting polio?" is this woman serious? Suddenly, my dad grabs the phone from her and talks into it and says:

"Bye Kendra" and he hang it up.

"That was rude," my mom said. "Don't take your bad day at work out on me."

"I'm not trying to, Ter, I just don't want to feel powerless at home, the same way I do at school and hear you making plans about our son with your sister. I never even felt the baby kick yet and the only time ive been to OBGYN appointment was to take Finn and Quinn to their ten week ultra sound."

"Really," She asked. "How was it?"

"Fine, it's a girl, but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point, Will?"

"The point is I am the father of that baby." He gets up and turns around. "And I am coming to your next appointment." He walks away. Why didn't I interrupt, you ask? Well, it was so intense, I felt like I was watching an ABCFamily drama.

I had a last minute shift at Sheets N Things, which is very boring, because it's not like I do anything anyway. Business is usually slow. There was a ding coming from the doors. Finally customers! I have no idea I was excited. I saw Ryder walk in with his mom.

"Hey Savvy," He said to me.

"Hey so shopping," I asked, well no duh Savannah, this is a store.

"Yeah, mom needed to get something for her and dad's bathroom, something about making look nicer."

"Aisle seventeen has amazing shower curtains, well to adults apparently."

He chuckled. "I saw your little boyfriend at Dick's Sporting Goods."

"What were you doing at Dick's Sporting Goods, you don't play sports."

"Who said I didn't?"

"Oh yeah what sport is it?"

"Football…"

"You're joking right?"

"Nope; I joined football. So I will be seeing your boyfriend everyday…sadly."

"You are doing football? Please tell me I am dreaming."

"No you are not dreaming."

"Congrats I guess?"

"Thanks, Savannah, you are very supportive," He pretended to be hurt. "That's why I like you."

Wait hold on? "Like me?"

Ryder looked at me weird. "Yeah. You know as a friend…"

"Of course, I was brain dead there for a second."

"Ok, well I got to go, bye"

"Bye." I totally swear he didn't mean it like that…

I was sitting in the living room doing my homework, while my dad grade papers.

"Ryder joining football," my dad asked.

"I know I was shocked too," I replied. He laughs. My mom walks in holding a beer and giving to my dad.

"Thanks honey," he said while we grabbed it. "Let me finish grading these papers."

"What you think the kids weren't drunk writing them," Mom said. I did laugh. She sat down. "Honey, I've been a crummy wife lately."

"Terri, you're carrying my baby, I have no right to expect anything more than that from you." Really dad really you have to say that?

"No, that's my sister's marriage and I don't want it." She moves to the couch next to him. "Anyway, listen. I think that I might be able to help you with your problems at school."

"Uh, thanks, Terri, but the last time you helped out at school, it didn't go over very well."

"But…"

He sighed. "Besides, this is serious. I mean, Sue said she wouldn't rest until she saw me fired."

"Well, all the more reason. You got to do whatever it takes, honey. You got to get down in the gutter if you want to win this."

My dad picked me up from school, he was smiling and I didn't know why. When we got home my dad yelled: "Hey, babe, you home?" I walked into my room, putting my backpack up. My phone dinged. It was a text from Austin.

"_Didn't get a chance to talk to you today __ Anyway, Ryder joined football, hope he doesn't take his jealously out on me. I also wanted to know if you wanted to go on a small date next week._

I smiled. Austin is a very sweet guy. I should check with my parents if we are doing anything next week, but I decided not to.

"_It's a date!"_

**Review please (: Sorry it's short :/**


	8. Mash-Up

**WARNING: does involve pressuring sex in this chapter so if you can't handle it skip it or wait/go to the next chapter.**

I was over at Austin's house and we started to kiss…which turn into making out. He put his hands on my back to the top of my pants. I grabbed his hand back.

"Danger zone there partner," why the hell did I say partner?

"Come on, Sav," Austin protested. "Everything will be all right."

"Uh, no it won't. I am not ready." Never thought I actually say no to a guy about having sex. I guess all girls have to at some point.

"I'll pull out in time, trust me."

"Austin, the answer is no! Why are you even acting like this?"

"I'm sorry, it's just I really love you, Savannah, and I want to show you it." He was trying to get me to sleep with him, I can tell; pulling the "I'm sorry" card.

"If you love me you would respect my choice in waiting."

"You're right." He said, looking guilty.

Next day in school…

Vanessa and I are in the lunch line. I needed some comfort from her; thank god this line always takes forever.

"So he technically just tried to force you to do it," Vanessa asked.

"Not really, I guess you could say so…" I replied, really confused.

"Why are you confused? Did he touch you in the not allowed zone or-"

"He made it to my butt-"

"You mean…"

"You pervert I meant his hand did." We had pay for our lunches and headed to our table. "I kind of not want to sit with him at lunch."

"Knowing him he'll come over to the table anyway," We both sat down.

"Vanessa," I started. "Please don't tell anyone ok, not Ryder, not Jenna and DEFINATLY not my dad."

"I won't," she said. "I am your best friend." I sighed.

That afternoon, I had to work. Mom took the day off to "prepare" to be a mother. At least she's prepared for this child…Dad told me we are having a girl and not a boy. Phew. Be easier in my opinion. So, I was putting up hand soap when my phone ding, I grabbed it and saw it was from Ryder.

Ryder: Dude your boyfriend is an ass.

I replied back: how?

Ryder: He purposely pushed me.

Me: You do know its football right?

Ryder: No, I meant in the locker room.

Me: Doesn't sound like him…

Ryder: You believe your boyfriend over your best friend?

Me: No Ryder I don't. I just-just need to get back to work. I put my phone up.

English class the next day was boring, as usual. Austin sat next to me.

"Are you avoiding me," he asked.

"No," I said.

"Why haven't you spoken to me?"

"A lot is going on, Austin, ok?"

"Like what?"

"The fact that my boyfriend pushed my best friend yesterday is part of that list. Why the hell would you have done such a thing like that?"

"Look, I didn't push him; some of the guys pushed me into him."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Believe me, Sav, Why would I lie to you?"

I sighed. "You're right."

"Why would Ryder lie to you is what it should be your question."

"It's probably because he is jealous. He seems to act like that all the time lately."

"He needs to know I'm your boyfriend and he's not," Austin said.

I just looked down. I care for Ryder, but it seems like he is messing with my relationship with Austin.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
